


The Perfect Nest

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused Alpha Diego Hargreeves, I Mean Seriously Tiny, M/M, Nesting, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omegaverse, Pregnant Klaus Hargreeves, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Omega Klaus has started nesting during the final stage of his pregnancy. It's adorable, but... something feels off for Diego. He resolves to put that right.





	The Perfect Nest

**Author's Note:**

> After five days of angsty fillathon prompts, I needed to do something super cute and lighthearted, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based on [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=706076) at the kink meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _Omega Klaus nesting when he gets pregnant. He just wants blankets and his alpha’s scent around him. Bonus if Alpha Diego finds his omega curled up and cosy and joins him, Klaus “purring” as Diego scents him and looks after his beautiful omega. Also bonus if Diego brings him treats and lets Klaus nibble on food which Diego hand feeds him._

When Diego leaves for work in the morning, Klaus’s nest, set up in the warm and cosy nook under the stairs, is a few cushions, a single blanket, a pile of trashy  _Omega Talk!_ magazines, and a punnet of juicy strawberries. Klaus is mostly content, he can tell by the fresh, neutral scent he’s radiating, but there isn’t the additional sweetness that Diego can lose himself in when his omega is truly _brimming_ with joy.

He kneels down, nuzzling their noses together, and Klaus leans up, whining prettily as his legs automatically spread. Diego's alpha growls with approval. “Happy?” he asks Klaus as he draws back, his wife following him for a kiss, which Diego gives into indulgently. Once sated with affection, Klaus nods in response to his alpha’s question, hands at his enormous tummy as he reclines back on a propped up cushion. “Are you going to be able to get up from there?” Diego remarks, inquisitive eyebrow in the air.

“Mmm. Maybe not."

“Should I get you something to pee in?"

“Eww, Diego, I’m not an _animal_!”

“Then what’s this little nest all about, baby bird?”

“It’s not a nest, it’s a… a relaxation chamber.” Klaus’s pout is so pretty that Diego can’t bear to tease him any further - not without it leading to a primal need to fuck Klaus right here in his makeshift _relaxation_ _chamber_. And he can’t do that because his alpha brain is in ‘Provide’ mode at the moment, which means overtime at work, early mornings and late finishes, the approval of his Police Captain, promotions and competitiveness with other alphas, and last but by no means least, the need to be the absolute _best_ hunter gatherer for his unborn pup and his beautiful, blooming omega.

“See you later, bird brain,” he whispers, chuckling as Klaus sticks out his tongue, still practically a child himself despite the life swelling inside of him.

 

* * *

 

“How’s the little wifey?” Eudora asks when he gets to work. “Or… not so little by now, I bet?”

“Nope. Absolutely _huge_ ,” Diego says proudly, as she shifts her feet from his desk chair to allow him to sit. “He can hardly walk at this point. _And_ he’s nesting. It’s fucking cute, is what it is.”

“Jeez, I remember that stage,” Eudora reminisces. “I was relieved when it started. Meant I didn’t have to worry about Vanya over-exerting herself until after the baby was born.”

Diego laughs at that. “Yeah, she always was highly strung. I never have to worry about that with Klaus. He considers a light sweat to be _gross_." He's on good terms with Eudora, but there's always a slight competition when they're comparing their omegas, and he can't resist a small jibe at his omega sister's personality, a swell of satisfaction at how traditional Klaus turned out to be as an omega, in a house mostly full of competitive alphas.

“How he comes from the Umbrella Academy, when the rest of you are such freakin' overachievers, and how you - Mr Highly Strung himself, chose the laziest omega, instead of falling for Vanya is beyond me,” Eudora laughs. “Mind you, that worked out well for me.” She runs an affectionate finger along the framed picture she has on her desk of her and Vanya’s wedding day, smiling softly - the only time Diego gets to see that kind of smile from his notoriously prickly alpha partner, and he can't even bring himself to be mad at the little dig back about Klaus. It's not like it isn't true.

“Vanya was never my type. She’s perfect for you. Klaus is…”

“A brat?”

“Exactly. Emotional, spoiled, and completely unambitious. The perfect omega wife.”

“You’re such a knothead,” Eudora chuckles. “You’re lucky he puts up with you.”

“Well, he’s a total knotslut, so…” Diego says dirtily, as his partner grins at him with approval; fellow alphas always liking to hear about promiscuous omegas, a kind of primal bonding experience they partake in often.

“So how’s he nesting? Vanya just wanted my dirty clothes to wrap herself in. I bought her a nice cashmere blanket, though, and she loved it, especially after I scented it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier than when she was nesting. Is Klaus the same?”

And instantly, Diego has to stop his hackles from raising as Eudora shares her experiences of being a good alpha provider; he can let the little digs about Klaus and Diego's personalities slide, but passive aggressive questioning on his omega's happiness levels is another matter entirely. _It's her way of helping_ , he tells himself, even if he detects a hint of smugness that she did all of this before him, and with his own sister, no less. The parallels between Detective Patch and Diego sometimes feel a little too close for comfort, especially when he feels bested by her. He hadn’t even _thought_ about buying a new, better blanket for Klaus, and now he feels ashamed as he remembers Klaus’s legs entangled in some old beat up comforter that Diego had found in a dusty corner of the Academy when he was helping Luther, Five and Allison to pack up its contents.

He's suddenly  _furious_ with himself that he's never thought about an omega's instinctive need for luxury blankets. He's just never prioritised things like that, and he intends to put it right.

* * *

 

His stubborn alpha brain is unable to focus on anything much for the rest of the morning, and it’s a relief when lunch rolls about. He heads straight to the mall, seeking out a pricey homeware store that he’s often had to drag Klaus past, on the rare occasion they go shopping together (they _both_ find shopping stressful, Diego’s alpha out in full force due to the amount of attention Klaus always attracts from the mass of on-the-prowl alphas that use the mall as a pickup joint, and Klaus being drawn like a magpie to anything pretty and shiny for their home, which Diego usually rejects for being impractical.)

Now, though, he wants to give Klaus the prettiest space to nest in, wants to come home to Klaus spread out on the softest blanket, purring with sublime contentment as his sweet, affectionate scent - like cherries and cream - perfumes the home.

“Um, hey, are there any…” he looks around, a fish out of water in this ridiculously overpriced, pretentious home store, “any nice… _blankets_ … for sale?” A beta shop assistant, distracted with ticketing some clearance items, rolls bored eyes at him.

“Like, fifty. What sort of blanket are you after? Embroidered, satin, fleece,  cashmere, crocheted, sparkly, subtle…”

“What… what do omegas like?”

“Usually the softest. Hmm.” The beta leads him over to a shelf of neatly folded blankets. “We have this new style, they’re called teddy bear blankets. Great for omega moms and toddlers.” The beta couldn’t look less interested if she tried, and Diego remembers to count himself lucky that he didn’t end up with one of these as a mate. He knows plenty of alphas prefer the simple nature of betas, the consistency in emotion, the relative biological freedom of not being attuned to their every whim and mood, but that’s exactly what he _loves_ about his own omega, the ability to know, to take care of everything, to experience the highs and lows even when those highs and lows are petty and infuriating.

Now, he takes in the blankets a little critically, the beta not exactly _selling_ them to him in the way he was hoping for, and he throws up his hands, a little exasperated. _How did Eudora find the perfect blanket for Vanya? How did she know exactly what she’d like_? Objectively, Klaus has always been much easier to please than Vanya: give him a soft place to sit, some nice food, and some praise, and his omega is usually in raptures.

 _So why wasn’t he this morning_? he wonders.

In the end he settles on a pretty, fleecy blanket with butterflies printed over it, glittering threads running through of silver and purple. He thinks it’s cute, and that Klaus will like it, but he isn’t sure if he’ll _love_ it. Still, it’s better than nothing, and he feels temporarily abated when an omega cashier, rare to see in this current climate, but always nice when it happens, coos over the softness of it as she rings it through.

“It’s for my omega,” he says, then, unable to help himself, “He’s pregnant. Seven months.”

The omega’s eyes are wide and shining. “ _He_? A pregnant male omega? Gosh, he sounds like the luckiest in the world! That’s _so_ rare.” Diego puffs his chest out with pride, alpha settling down after the stressful conversation with the insolent beta.

“Well, I’m the lucky one, really,” Diego says modestly, and the omega cashier adopts an expression equivalent to the heart eyes emoji, before, alarmingly, starting to cry.

“Sorry, I just… I love hearing about omega pregnancy. I can’t wait until I’m pregnant. I hope I find a supportive alpha like you.” She smiles shyly. “I can tell you’re going to be the best alpha daddy ever.” Then her eyes sparkle as she says, “Would you like a box of strawberry chocolates? They're on offer today! Omegas _love_ strawberry chocolates. Well, I do...” she giggles flirtatiously.

Diego’s ego is sky high by the time he swaggers out of the store. _Beat that, Eudora_ , he thinks to himself, grinning widely. _I’m the fucking_ pinnacle _of alpha daddies_.”

 

* * *

 

When he gets home, the nest is a little less organised - Klaus has been experiencing hot flashes during the pregnancy and regularly strips off his clothes, flinging them on any tidy surface in the way, and there’s now more for his omega to do - crosswords, boxes of photos and press clippings from the Academy’s glory days that Klaus has been saying he’ll use for scrapbooking, more healthy snacks, and bundles of wool which he seems to have unravelled like an unruly kitten.

“Hey,” Diego says, smiling, as Klaus looks up from his knitting, his tits looking fucking _awesome_ in the clingy little slip he’s wearing, the fabric pulled tight over them, resting on his belly. “Missed me?”

Klaus nods shyly. “Baby’s been active today. Kicking like a little hellcat. Definitely isn’t going to take after me.”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen you acting like a little hellcat on occasion.” He thinks about that, then adds, “Well, maybe a hell _kitten_.” He tries to find the scent of Klaus’s happiness but still only picks out the freshness of the morning. Smiling he rustles the cardboard shopping bag in his hand.

“Did you bring takeaway?!” Klaus asks hopefully. “Oh my God it’s like you read my mind! No offence but eating your weird salads every day is-”

“It’s not takeaway,” Diego growls playfully. “And you could, you know, do what _normal_ omegas do and prepare food for their hard-at-work-all-day alphas.”

Well, it’s meant to be playful but he should have known better - Klaus is hormonal at the best of times, and seven month’s pregnant, he’s pretty much next to useless unless he’s being praised or coddled. He stares up at Diego with big, wet eyes, suddenly letting out a distressed scent that seems to populate the nest of cushions around him, and Diego immediately gets down on his knees, alarmed.

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that! I was playing, baby, I’m sorry. I’ve bought you something much better than a takeaway, I wanted to build up the suspense, that’s all.”

He whispers comforting nonsense into Klaus’s ear, nipping on it a little, and lathering his scent gland, until he’s brought his little omega back down to reality, and not the dark place where Klaus has been to many times before, believing he’ll never be good enough for Diego.

“You… you bought me something?” he hiccups cutely, and Diego nods, grinning, handing him the chocolates first.

“Sweets for my sweet,” Diego says cornily, and Klaus hums with excitement - Diego restricts his chocolate intake, believing sugar is the root of all evil - before opening his mouth for Diego to feed it to him. He takes small, cute nibbles of it, licking his lips sinfully, his moans of pleasure even more so, and Diego can’t help but reach out his other hand to play with Klaus’s hardening nipples, which have been even more sensitive than usual recently.

“Was that a nice treat?” he asks, when the four insanely overpriced chocolates are finished, and Klaus smiles at him dreamily, in some far off, cocoa-induced heaven. Diego pulls his hand away from the heavy tits with some reluctance, but he knows the surprise will be worth it. “Okay. And your other treat.”

He gives him the whole bag this time, and Klaus drops his knitting with a small squeal of delight, ripping off tissue paper and bows (the omega cashier had taken an _age_ to pack it) before pulling out the soft, pretty blanket within.

“Oh!” he whispers, looking at Diego in surprise. “I thought… I thought you didn’t like pastels for decorating?”

“Well we’re not exactly painting the walls with it,” Diego laughs. “Klaus, this is for you, baby. For this nest. I want you to be so happy in here, want to hear you to make that cute little purring noise-" 

"It's not purring, it's just... my normal breathing!" Klaus squeals.

"-and smelling sweet for me when I come home," Diego finishes with his best  _daddy_ glare at the interruption.

Klaus strokes the blanket reverently. “It’s so soft.”

“Yeah, it is. Much softer than that raggedy old thing you’re using at the moment.”

A flicker of something - Diego isn’t quite sure what - flashes across Klaus’s eyes, but then he smiles, happy. “This is so lovely, Diego. Thank you.” He leans forward for a kiss, mouth wet and open, and Diego is only too happy to give him what he wants.

 

* * *

 

When Klaus is in the bath that evening, Diego sets about spreading the new blanket out by the cushions, alpha thrumming with approval as he takes in the small nook that Klaus has steadfastly fashioned for himself. He tidies up clothes, magazines, empty wrappers, and then grabs the old blanket, heading to the trash can to dump it.

He doesn’t think twice about it, but later, when Klaus has waddled back to the nest, he hears a small shriek followed by the most agonising sobs Diego has ever heard, and his alpha springs into action, sensing threat, _danger._  

But when he gets there, he can’t work out what’s wrong. It looks perfect; tidy and inviting, the absolute cosiest nest he could imagine. An irrational part of his alpha brain rears its head in anger - _why is nothing I ever do good enough for this needy omega_ \- before he shoves it down to the depths, where it belongs.

“Klaus, please, calm down, tell me what’s wrong, baby?” he says, calming voice on for the second time that day (it could be worse - last Saturday it had been _five_ times), and Klaus struggles to contain his sobs as he whispers, “The b-blanket, it’s _gooooneee_ , alpha,” low and mournful.

“What? No it’s not,” Diego says, confused. “It’s right there. Look.” He tries to take Klaus’s hand, to pull him into the nest, but Klaus resists.

“Not that one. The other one. I want the other one.”

This time Diego can’t help himself. His thoughtful, perfect gift wasn’t good enough for his _irrational_ omega wife?! He growls at him, and Klaus backs against the wall, crying harder, his arm instinctively going up to protect his stomach.

“You didn’t like my gift?” Diego asks, through gritted teeth, and Klaus pales a little.

“No, no, I loved it! It’s the prettiest blanket! But-”

“But what, Klaus? Because you’re starting to…” _piss me off_ “...upset my alpha pride, just a _tiny_ bit, and I need to know why.”

“It’s… it’s so stupid,” Klaus says, embarrassed, and Diego thinks _well, yeah_ , but he doesn’t say it out loud. “That blanket,  the old one, it was on the sofa the first time we-” He blushes, and suddenly Diego remembers something. A late night, Klaus and Diego sneaking downstairs to the Academy’s kitchen for a midnight snack, eating their spoils on the sofa in the adjacent parlor. Klaus’s mouth, always animated as he spoke nine to the dozen, suddenly soft and parted and waiting, as Diego tasted him for the first time, sugar from the powdered donuts still on his lips.

Of course he didn’t remember a dumb blanket from a memory so long ago, but he’d remembered Klaus snuggling into it with a soft smile when Diego had brought it home a while ago, and he hadn't thought to ask why.

He feels like an idiot, never making the connection.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise, but I do now. Just give me a moment.”

The blanket is still on top of the bin, and luckily there’s no messy waste beneath it, just the _Omega Talk_ magazines. He picks it up and shakes it out, until something crosses his mind. _If Klaus loves this blanket so much, why hasn’t he been communicating that to me_?  _Why couldn't I smell how happy he was with it_?

He gets back to find Klaus in the nest, waiting nervously, eyes lighting up when he sees the crocheted blanket in his alpha’s hand. “Thank you,” he whispers tearfully as he takes a sniff of it. “I thought… I was worried you’d chucked in with the food waste. That we’d have to wash it.”

“Well… we do generally wash our things, Klaus,” Diego reminds him with a grin. “But at the moment, it’s fine. I’ll do a load this weekend, as I doubt you can even reach the control panel on the machine anymore.”

“No!” Klaus yelps, pulling the raggedy old blanket to him, and also taking the new one in his other hand. “Don’t you _dare_ wash these, you stupid alpha knothead!”

Diego stares at him, open mouthed, as Klaus blushes fiercely. “I mean-”

“Did you just call me a stupid alpha knothead… for offering to do the _laundry?!_ ”

“You don’t understand,” Klaus says, weeping suddenly, and Diego rolls his eyes up to the heaven, thanking God for making him such a patient alpha. “I need them… need them to smell like you. When you’re away all day.” He takes the old one and brings it to his nose, frowning with disappointment. “You’re hardly on this anymore, after all those years. And this one… you’re here a little bit, because you must have touched it earlier, but not enough.”

His face streams with tears as he holds each one to him. “I hate you not being here, and barely being able to scent you, but I hate getting out of this nest now I made it, and now it feels so safe.”

And then Diego remembers probably the most important part of Eudora’s passive aggressive bragging - the fact she’d scented Vanya's blanket up herself. God, he really _is_ a dumb knothead.

“Baby, you know there’s an easy way for me to fix that, right?” Diego says.

Klaus looks at him hopefully. “I thought it was dumb, asking you. They say that omegas who can’t go a few hours without their alpha’s scent are a disgrace to the omega right’s cause.”

Diego sighs, wondering if those damn _Omega Talk_ magazines have been filling his head with nonsense again. “Baby, the only thing dumb about it is making yourself miserable by not telling me what you need. I’m meant to be _providing_ for you, and I need to know when you’re not happy.”

“I am happy,” Klaus reassures him. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“But that sweet, cherry-on-top smell… I couldn’t find that this morning, or when I came in this evening. I want to come home to that every day. Want to hear you purring for me, all tucked up cosy in your lovely little nest, baby bird.”

Klaus’s smile is beautiful, and Diego kisses around the edges reverently before gently moving Klaus to one side.

“Now sit back and watch me get my stink all over these bad boys,” he says, and spends the next five minutes rolling around in the blankets as Klaus giggles and claps his hands with delight.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he catches it - the sweet cherry scent, mixed in with the rest of Klaus’s pregnancy scent. He peeps his head through the curtains of the nook, smiling as he sees Klaus wrapped up in both blankets - the old and the new - one around his head and shoulders, the other around his legs and chest.

“Cosy enough for you?” he asks, and his omega stares up, purring a little. It’s perfect. _Klaus_ is perfect. And Diego feels satisfied, his ego telling him he’s the best problem solver in the world, that nobody solves problems better than him, thank you very much.

He presses a kiss to Klaus’s lips, then pulls off the blanket, moving down to his heavy tits, the swollen tummy, before pressing one between his thighs ‘for good luck.’

Klaus whimpers enticingly, legs spreading, another clear invitation, and Diego decides he could probably afford to be late today. He climbs in between his omega’s legs, the blankets spread beneath them, ready to dirty them up even more.


End file.
